1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing device, an image processing system, a camera device, an image processing method, and a program for generating a plurality of pieces of image data from an input image including a plurality of objects, for example.
2. Description of the Related Art
A monitoring device has been proposed which can detect a person in motion from image data (monitoring image) of a monitoring area and combine the face of the person photographed best with the monitoring image data (see Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2006-217070 (hereinafter referred to as Patent Document 1)).
According to this monitoring device, a magnified face of a person is displayed in a state of being combined with one monitoring image.